Zeus
Zeus (real name Celia, born September 15, 1995) is a member of the The Titans and genetically a Demi-god. Personality She is rash and demanding. Sometimes she puts herself before others and her decisions often get people hurt. Instigates and maintains lots of arguments and always has a witty, and usually very personal, comeback for anybody who opposes her with words. Physical appearance Short, messy black hair, stormy blue eyes, pale skin. Lean, has snake bite piercings, along with a nose pierecing and an eyebrow piercing. Ears pierced, two on top of ear, two on bottom. Large Tattoo of a hydra on her back that she got when she was younger and part of a gang. Clothes/Civies: Her normal wardrobe consists of a black tank top with red pants and blue and black sneakers. Clothes/Field Outfit: Her field outfit is basically a skin tight yellow suit with a black vest over it. She wears army style boots and pants and black fingerless gloves. She also wears a pouch around her waist that has a few items incase of emergencies. She also wears goggles with bright orange lenses that block out bright lights. History Early life Born in a lab in Berlin, Germany. Her parents wanted a perfect child, they tried once with her older brother, but he proved to hard to control with his own powers. They stole DNA from the God, Zues and injected them into her undeveloped form, they put her into the test tube and let her grow until she was developed enough to be taken out. Her parents groomed her for perfection, making her take verious lessons in music and scholastics. Once they figured Germany had nothing left for Celia, they moved to Gotham city. Her parents sheltered her and didn't allow her to socialize much with others, and always told her that whatever the world had was hers for the taking, as such she developed a very demanding personality. Her older brother Dustin, nicknamed Mist, disliked their parents and the fact that they took favor of Celia, so one day while she was at her lessons, he burnt their house to the ground along with their parents. Celia felt it was her fault and fell into a depression, she joined one of the many gangs in Gotham and acted as their meta-human scapegoat. She was tattooed and easily made one of them. One day she was doing her usual thing, get caught by the police instead of her gangmates and then break free, but instead she was beaten near death by a member of a rival gang. She was saved by Batman, and from then on decided to be a hero. She threw off the gang colors and dawned goggles and military boots, calling herself Zues as she ran around Gotham trying to fight crim on her own, though more often than not she found trouble and things didn't turn out quite how she planned.... Powers and abilities Powers * Electrokinesis: ? * Technokinesis:? Abilities *'Flight:' Zeus is capable of free flight. *'Electrokinesis:' She can generate and control electricity. *'Technokinesis: '''She can use her control of electricity to control electrical appliances, it also helps with her gadgetry. *'Above average intelligence:' She is capable of easily understanding high-tech gadgetry and advance technical terms. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to English, she can also fluently speak German. *'Hand to hand combat:' She can more than handle herself in a fight, having learned to fend for herself without her powers in a gang, however she isn't a match for seasoned martial artists. Weaknesses Water Equipment *'Goggles:' She has goggles with orange lenses that block out bright lights from explosions and has other settings that are helpful in the field, such as infrared. Relationships '''Tremor:' Zeus and Tremor seemed to have immediately gotten off on the wrong foot. She was quick to poke fun at Tremor's Mexican heritage. They were able to settle their differences in the ring, though Zeus did not take losing to well. Olivia: '''Out of everyone, Celia seems to treat Olivia the best. '''Zavion: Being that she doesn't like kids, Celia immediately had a problem with the child. He has a tendency to throw marshmallows at her, something she does not find amusing. Wes: She counts him as a child, and as a result, she didn't like him from the start. She dislikes his superiority complex and the way he bosses the team around. Celestia: She hasn't interacted with Celestia enough to have a good oppinion of her, however it's safe to assume that Celestia dislikes the way she treats her brother. Sagittae: She immediately showed a distaste for the boy, claiming his condition of being blind was simply made up due to the fact he was able to construct complicated machinery and hightech arrows. Category:Titans